All About Us
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -COMPLETE- Naruto SongFic using the song "All About Us" by t.A.T.u. This story is a look at Sasuke and Naruto's friendship. It's not supposed to be slash but you can see it that way if you choose.


**Title:** "All About Us"  
**Summery:** Naruto Song-Fic using the song "All About Us" by t.A.T.u. This story is a look at Sasuke and Naruto's friendship. It's not supposed to be slash but you can see it that way if you choose.  
**Rated:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song "All About Us" that belongs to the wonderful girls of t.A.T.u. And Naruto doesn't belong to be either sadly it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I made some of the things that the characters say up, some of the things I have changed to fit in with the story better. But it's all based on the ideas and words from Masashi Kishimoto. So no suing me!  
**Spoilers:** Spoilers all over the place. So if you haven't seen all the anime and/or haven't read all the manga, please don't read this and then e-mail me and bitch because I spoiled something for you. I am warning you now!

Uzumaki Naruto looked out the window of the hospital room and watched the rainfall silently down from the dark gray storm clouds that had formed over Konoha. He could hear soft voices out in the hallway, one of them sounding like the concerned voice of his teammate Haruno Sakura, and the other belonging to a very annoyed medical nin who had just about enough of the bubble gum pink haired girl. Sadly for Naruto the voice that he was concentrating on was not of one from inside the room, but rather one that was repeating over and over again in his head.

"You don't understand Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama just doesn't want anything to happen to you." The voice belonged to Shizune, Tsunade's right hand woman. Naruto remembered her saying it after he had demanded to be aloud to chase after Sasuke. Tsunade quickly shot him down told him it wasn't him place to boss HER around. Then preceded to whack him on the head and told him he needed to rest. Naruto rubbed his aching head at the thought. It had hurt a lot more than it should had, thanks to all his previous injuries.

"Just don't do anything to stupid from now on champ. Can't have my one and only student getting killed before he learns some of my cooler moves." That voice belonged to his new sensei, Jiraiya-sennin. The pervert shinobi who was the author of Icha Icha Paradise, and one of the 3rd Hokage's students and the sensei to the 4th Hokage. He had told Naruto that shortly after the boy had accepted his proposal to be trained. Naruto had to hold back a snicker at the sight of the older man escaping out the window on a giant toad.

"Uchiha Sasuke from what I can tell went on his own to Orochimaru. Which makes him a traitor to Konoha and the Fire Nation." That voice belonged to the 5th Hokage herself, Tsunade. Naruto couldn't help but fume as that statement flashed across his mind. He was supposed to be resting when the Hokage had said that to Jiraiya and Shizune. But he had over heard and it set his blood on fire. Sasuke hadn't gone to Orochimaru willing, he just couldn't have. Naruto glared at the raindrops that were sliding down the windowpane, the Sasuke he knew, the one he that was his friend wouldn't have betrayed the village just like that. Not just for power, maybe if it was life or death, but not just for power.

"You are truly just like them. It's a shame it had to end like this." The last voice belonged to Hatake Kakashi, his Genin sensei. He was pretty sure he had just dreamed it, but when he woke up in the hospital and heard that Kakashi had brought him there he knew that the words weren't a dream. But a thought still haunted him, who was Kakashi-sensei comparing Sasuke and himself too?

He let the thought flow away with the drops of water on the pane and slowly lowered his head back down to the slow pillowing. His eyes slowly closing as he tried to focus on one last thought before sleep took him once more to his land of nightmares.

"No matter how they phrase it, it's all about us…"

_They say they don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll walk, we must  
Cause it's you, me and it's all about, it's all about_

_It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
There's a theme that they can't touch cause you know (oh)  
It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
We'll run away if we must don't ya know (oh)  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
And no one can touch (It's all about us)  
It's all about us_

Sasuke stood over looking the village that he had once called home. If he used the Sharingan he could pin point where his ex-teammates were at that moment, but he then risked being noticed by Kakashi. He couldn't risk that, not now that he had come this far. So he settled for looking over the houses, the lights going out one by one as night crept closer and closer. From his perch on the cliff he could see the hospital and the many lights still on. He wondered briefly if one of those lights belonged to Naruto's room, or if his room was one of the unlit ones.

The rain was starting to soak into his clothing making him shiver from the cold and he knew that it was almost time to go. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, his dark hair matting itself to his forehead. Voices he wanted to forget came creeping back to him. Louder than any other noises around him, drowning him in their sheer volume.

"He will come to me, I guarantee it." Orochimaru voice rang in his ears and Sasuke found himself sheering to the muddy ground beneath his feet. The snake man had been right, Sasuke was going to go to him, but not for the reason Orochimaru and the villagers thought of. He was going to insure one thing and one thing only. That Orochimaru would never be able to harm Konoha again. He would give himself to Orochimaru, and in doing so keep all those he cared about safe from the darkness that the snake could bring.

"Do you no longer consider me as your friend? Everything we did together as Team 7. Was it all meaningless to you?" Sasuke gasped as Naruto's cries entered into his mind. The pain that was coming off those words, he had missed it when the boy had cried them out during their battle. But now, up on the cliff overlooking the village as the rain poured down on top of him, he got it, all the pain, the hurt, and the angst that Naruto had put into those words. Sasuke found himself shaking his head to clear it of Naruto's voice.

"Because, you are just like me." His older brother Itachi's voice sent Sasuke to his knees his hands pressed tightly to his head, holding back the scream and the tears that threaten to tare from his being. He wouldn't let his brother get to him. He wasn't like him. He wasn't! He had proven that when he hadn't killed Naruto right? Right?

"However, there is a requirement. You must kill your closest friend." The voice that haunted Sasuke in his deepest dreams just wouldn't go away. His brother's words echoed in his ears and clouded his mind. The words that had shaped Sasuke's future, a future that he had barely just started to realize. A sharp pain in his neck told him that he needed to calm down. He took a deep shaking breath and tried to find a voice within his mind to soothe him.

"I will not be your puppet! I will gain power in my own way. I will surpass you in my own way. Absolutely." His own voice, the silent promise he made to himself. He wouldn't let his brother rule over his future. He would surpass Itachi, and he won't have to kill his closest friend to do it. Sasuke stood up once more his eyes focused on the hospital and what seemed to be the only light shinning, the light of Naruto's room. He let a soft smile grace his features. As he turned his back on the village and heading off into the woods towards Orochimaru and his future one thought came to mind and he decided to voice that thought for the world to hear.

"If they even try to hurt you, they'll have to deal with me Naruto-kun."

_If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop and it's all about, it's all about_

_It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
There's a theme that they can't touch cause you know (oh)  
It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
We'll run away if we must don't ya know (oh)  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
And no one can touch (It's all about us)  
It's all about us_

Naruto found him self once again back at The Valley of The End. The rain was falling fast and hard, blood poured out from wounds all over Naruto's body, the demon fox unable to heal them all. He was dieing, he knew it and his opponent knew it. His vision was failing him and all he could see was blaring bright fire red eyes, which seemed to look right into his soul. His opponent didn't have a single scratch on him and wore a grin on his face that could be only described as purely demonic. The other didn't even seem to be getting wet in the downpour. Naruto knew this to be impossible but couldn't help but be shaken by the thought. Was he dreaming? Was he awake? He wasn't sure anymore as his opponent rushed forward and drove a punch to his stomach, knocking the air out of Naruto's lungs and fresh blood to sprit from his blood. Naruto took a shaky step back and fell to his knees, his eyes completely going out of focus as his opponent took a step forward to finish him off. Naruto felt himself close his eyes to await the hit, but it never came.

Instead a bright light invaded his vision and the smell of fresh lilies and miso ramen soup flooded his scenes. He blinked open his eyes and turned his head toward his side table, sure enough there was a fresh lily flower in a vase and a bowl of steaming miso ramen soup sitting next to it. He sat up slowly so his back was pressed against the backboard and he folded his hands in his lap. His nightmare coming back to him full force.

It had been just a dream. No not a dream, a nightmare, and a truly terrifying one at that. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the face of his opponent but the only features he could make out were the eyes. Hatred filled, cold dead fire red eyes. The eyes of a demon, Naruto was sure about that much. It was the Sharingan at its maximum level. 'So it can't be Sasuke.' Naruto thought to himself. The thought comforted him and he opened his eyes to see that the rain had not stopped. If anything it was coming down harder.

A soft noise brought Naruto's attention from the window. He glanced to his side toward the table with the soup and the flower and found Sakura sitting there. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her cheeks red from a blush at being caught in such a state, and her hair hanging in her face soaking wet. She had a towel hanging over her but Naruto could tell that it was soaked as well. He let a soft smile play on his lips, and Sakura moved to hand him the ramen. Naruto felt his heart beat loudly in his chest and before he knew what was happening he had pulled Sakura close to him, the both of them crying for the same reason. Crying for the loss of the same person, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto didn't know how long they sat like that, Sakura dripping wet and red faced sitting in his lap clinging to him for dear life, as he held her just as tight his head buried in his damp bubblegum pink hair, crying his own tears. 'Just for tonight Sakura-chan. Just hold me tight.' Naruto thought before sleep overcame him, he was pretty sure Sakura slipped into sleep shortly after him, thinking the same him as he was. 'Hold on tight, just for tonight.'

_They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold onto me  
Cause tonight_

_It's all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
There's a theme that they can't touch cause you know (oh)  
It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
There's a theme that they can't touch cause you know (oh)  
It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
We'll run away if we must don't ya know (oh)_

_It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
We'll run away if we must don't ya know (oh)  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
And no one can touch (It's all about us)  
It's all about us_

Somewhere deep in the forests of the Land of Sound, Uchiha Sasuke looked up at the crying clouds and wrapped his arms around himself. He was cold, wet, hungry, and alone. But one thought kept the grim reaper from him, 'It's all about us Naruto.'

* * *

_**Reviews are vastly appreciated!** _


End file.
